Invisible
by Crimson Grim Reaper Girl
Summary: Maka is in love with Soul but Soul claims he loves someone else. Maka decides because of her past and her unreturned feelings for Soul that she is going to end her life. Invisible by Skylar Grey. Warning character death by suicide :( one shot


Maka's POV

I was home alone again. All by myself in the corner of my room, but that was okay because I was used to being alone. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my nightstand and pressed the blade to my pale, scarred wrist. This wasn't the first time I cut myself, or the last. I let the crimson run down my arm. I refused to shed a tear though. I was done crying. Now you may be wondering why I, Maka Albarn is cutting herself right? Well to but it simply I am not a very strong person. I have succumbed to them many times. Them being my old parents, my new parents, my bullies, everyone.

Before I was adopted by Spirit and Kami Albarn I belonged to an abusive family. I was put in a closet for days at a time with no to little food and water. I was beat and told I should die. School was the same, the kids all laughed at my bruises and said I deserved it. They bullied me every day saying I was fat, ugly and a nerd. I dyed my stupid brown hair to black to the color it is now, I tried to take diet pills and stopped eating to become even thinner, but I was abused no matter what. They all saw who I couldn't be. By the age of ten I had already lost count of how many times I cut myself, burned myself, and starved myself.

I was finally removed from the home and adopted by the Albarn family. There at least I was fed but I was invisible. I would be stuck in my room listening to them fight, sometimes they would throw things or hit each other. My new father Spirit cheated a lot (the cause of all the fights) and eventually Kami left. He ignored me more then.

From those experiences I learned never to rely or trust anyone. That is when I entered the DWMA. I made friends and even got a loyal partner. I learned to trust them, maybe that was my mistake. I ended up falling for my partner Soul Eater Evans. I loved odd appearance. His ruby eyes, sharp teeth, and gravity defying, white hair. For the four three years we have been partners I have loved him. Now he always rejected any partner request that came for him, but the love notes he got… well sometimes he would accept those and go out with the girl.

Recently he has started dating Mika Stevenson. She was one of the most beautiful girls at the academy. She had beautiful, dark green hair and shinning grey eyes. She had a chest, unlike me and was tall. She wore less revealing, but still sexy clothes like Blair and was nice to everyone. Perhaps if I wasn't in love with Soul I would like her more. But Soul says he loves her so I pretend that we are best friends so he can be happy. And that is why I am in my room cutting my wrist, letting my blood leak and marking my arm up with new scars that I will have to hide. This like the silence and being alone was normal, in about ten minutes I will clean my wrists and bandage them up, grab a book, and sit on the couch for about five minutes before Soul comes home.

Today is different though. Today I was done, I stood up blood started to drip on the floor as I walked into my bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of pills and sat at my desk and began writing a goodbye letter for everyone.

**Tsubaki:**

_** Thank you for being there and listening to anything I had to say and getting me through a lot of things. I don't have the strength however to keep fighting this battle. I'm sorry if my actions hurt you. **_

_** Goodbye, Maka**_

**Liz:**

_**Thank you for trying to get me more out there and look prettier. But I can't go on anymore. Can you do me a favor and pick a dress for me to wear at my funeral? **_

_** Goodbye, Maka**_

**Patty:**

_**Thank you for all the laughs and giraffes. I have to leave and I won't be able to come back. I'm sorry.**_

_** Goodbye, Maka**_

**Kid:**

_**Thank you for always saying I am symmetrical and being there. I'm sorry if my death isn't symmetrical.**_

_** Goodbye, Maka**_

**Black Star**

_** Even though you annoyed me a lot thank you for being like an older brother to me. I'm sorry I am such a weakling. **_

_** Goodbye, Maka**_

**Papa and Mama:**

_**I love you, thank you for taking me in.**_

**Crona:**

_**Thank you for letting me be your first friend. I am sorry for giving up after everything we have been through, but I am tired. Please keep on living and making friends.**_

_** Goodbye Maka.**_

**Soul**

_**Thank you for being the first person I trusted, for being loyal and sticking with a**_** flat chested, bookworm like me. I love you, and I hope you and Mika are happy.**

** Love and Goodbye, Maka.**

Finally finished with the notes, I made a few more incisions on my wrist and took half of the bottle of pills. My body felt on fire, until finally I faded into the cold darkness of death.

* * *

Soul's POV

By the time I got home it was really late. The gang and Mika were all coming over and staying the night too. I unlocked the apartment door and everyone found a place on the couch. That's strange Maka normally is on the couch reading. But then again it is late.

"Maka I'm back!" I called. I waited a few moments and there was still no answer. "Maka!" I started to walk to her room. All the sudden the gang was right behind me.

"MAKA!" I screamed. Everyone started to cry as we all ran towards her bloody body. It was too late though she was already gone. "Maka!" I cried as Mika knelt by my side.

After finding Maka we called 911. They took her away and gave us the notes on her desk. We all sobbed after reading them. Especially me. I had no idea she felt that way. Spirit told us about her past when he finally got to the apartment. He told us how she always felt invisible. How she was abused, anorexic, and harmed herself.

When everyone including Mika left I cried because I would never be able to hold my meister again. I wouldn't be able to comfort her and tell her it was alright. I wouldn't be able to get her help. I wouldn't be able to see her smile or hear her laugh. I was an idiot, and didn't see her or her feelings. No wonder she felt invisible. I started to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry Maka." I said, my voice breaking the silence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Don't hate me for writing this but I fell in love with the song and decided to apply it to Soul Eater. I am sorry Maka for giving you a horrible past and having you kill yourself, please forgive me. And Soul forgive me for pairing you with one of my own characters (it's funny because I hate when people do that, yet I did it too… I am such a hypocrite) and killing Maka. Also I do not own the song Invisible by Skylar Grey or Soul Eater. Until next story my friends,**

** Peace **


End file.
